


I Want to be With Her (Alternate Ending)

by BlakeWolf



Series: I Want To Be With Her [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Gay, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: What would happen if Clementine were to die on that bridge?





	I Want to be With Her (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot.
> 
> Ok so this probably isn’t my best but I will probably fix it up later today.

(Clementines Pov)

  
We were walking to a bridge that Violet had mentioned to us not to long ago. It was a bit of a walk but as long as we get to go home I was fine with it.

  
“So, uh… if you could rename the school, what uh… what would you rename it?” She asked and I smile a bit.

  
“You want to rename the school hu?”

  
“I mean fuck that guy Ericsson such a stupid name.” She says and I chuckle a bit and I look at Violet a bit and smile.

  
“How about, Castle Violet.”

  
“Come on pick something different.” She says and I smile at her a bit.

  
“I like it, it’s a good name.” I heard and looked to AJ and Tenn.

  
“See even the boys agree.” I said and she sighs but smiles.

  
“Ok Castle Violet it is.” She says and I smile at her and take her hand gently and kiss her cheek.

  
“What do you want there to be at the school?” She asked and I looked at her.

  
“Something that could remind you of home?” She asked and I thought a bit and smiled.

  
“A tree house…. I use to have one in my back yard, I would spend hours in there with my walkie talkie, pretend it was a pirate ship or even a castle… and I was a princess.” I said and she laughs.

  
“Frilly dresses and everything?” She asked and I nodded.

  
“And a sword, I was a warrior princess.” I said and she nods.

  
“Alright, one big treehouse for Clementine it is.” She says and I smile at her gently and kiss her cheek once more as we got closer to what looked like a barn like building.

  
“There’s the bridge.” She says as we walk up to it, I pull my hand away from her and I look around a bit.

  
“Ok one at a time just to be safe.” I said and they all nod and I head across first. The wood creaks a bit and I slow my pace and I get closer to the truck and climb over, when I get closer to the other side I see a huge gap in the bridge between both sides.

  
“Fuck.” I mumbled and the others came over to me and looked.

  
“It doesn’t look that far.” Violet says and I rub my head a bit.

  
“Let’s get the boys over first.” She says and I nod but before we could I heard something.

  
“Never mind the darkness.”

  
“Never mind the storm.”

  
“Never mind the blood red moon.” We all heard and turned to see Minnie walking up to us and Tenn tried to go to her but I stopped him.

  
“Tenn don’t.” Violet says.

  
“Tenn… my little brother, come join me, we can be with mom and dad, and Sophie again.” She says crazed.

  
“Tenn that’s not Minnie anymore.” I tried to say.

  
“You mean where everything is normal?” Tenn asked Minnie.

  
“Yes.” She says and I saw her pull out a gun and I went to grab him but I was getting shot at instead, luckily I took cover and Tenn looked ok. I then saw AJ tackle him to the ground and I glared a bit to the side where Minnie was.

  
“I’ll get the boys across just distract the walkers ok?” Violet offered and I nod as I get up and start shooting at them. Minnie would shoot at me a few times and I would dodge the bullets by going down. I have no idea how many walkers I had shot at.

  
“I got AJ across but Tenn won’t budge.” Violet says and I look to see Tenn cowering a bit.

  
“I’ll distract Minnie just do anything you can to get him across.” I said and she nods quickly and runs to Tenn, I get up only to get kicked in the face and I fall back.

  
“CLEMENTINE!” I heard someone yell and I look to see Minnie holding her axe above her head. I move away just in time for her to miss me and I see violet shoot a bow at her. Then Minnie goes after Violet and hits her against the wall then she looks at me.

  
“You’re just in my way, you’re not his family.” She said pointing the gun at me but luckily it jammed. I run up and grab the gun and we struggle a bit until I headbutt her and I have the gun in my possession. I fix the jam and quickly point it at her but she spits in my face blinding me with her blood and I wipe it off quickly. But I was too late and I turn to see her with the axe, I back up but not before she swung and sliced my leg open.

  
“FUCK!”

  
“CLEM NO!” I heard Violet yell and I look up to see Minnie about to swing her axe at me and I quickly grab the gun to my side.

  
“I’m taking him home, I’m going home.” and I shoot Minnie right in the shoulder, and she drops the axe and backs up into the walkers and they start biting her more and more.

  
“Minnie.” Tenn called out and I saw violet grab him as he tried to run to Minnie and I get up.

  
“Tennessee, move your ass now she’s fucking gone.” Violet tells him but he doesn’t listen and I grab the axe for support.

  
“Violet go I’ve got Tenn.” I said and she looked at me.

  
“No you go, your leg.”

  
“I need you to go to AJ and help him, I’ve got Tenn.” I told her and she looks at me and I grab Tenn.

  
“GO!” I yelled at her and she looks at me again and nods as I hand her the gun and axe and she goes over the other side of the bridge to AJ. The board broke from her jump and I’m pulling Tenn back as best as I could.

  
“TENN!” AJ yells. I see him with the gun in hand.

  
“Tenn let’s go, she’s gone Tenn.” I said and he just keeps going. I then took a deep breath and quickly moved him away and threw Tenn across the bridge and he got to the other side just barely. I collapsed a bit from my leg and I felt something grab me. Before I knew it walkers were surrounding me.

  
“CLEMENTINE! NO!” I heard and then I felt the walkers bite into me.

 

 

  
(Violets Pov)

  
“CLEMENTINE! NO!” I yelled as I saw the walkers bite into her.

  
“CLEM!” I heard AJ cry and I looked to him then to Tenn and then back to Clementines body. I was about to run over to her but I was stopped by AJ who grabbed me. I looked down at him and then he let me go.

  
“She died because of you…. Clementine is Dead because of you.” AJ cried as he looked at Tenn.

  
“I…. I didn’t mean.”

  
“Just shut up Tenn.” I said as I turned away from the walkers.

  
“Just….. just shut up.” I said and began walking. I had to get AJ home, I have to keep him safe for her.

  
“Violet I’m, so-.” Tenn tried to say.

  
“Just keep your mouth shut Tennessee….. not now….. just not now.” I said and wiped my eyes from the tears and we just walked. I don’t know how far we walked all I know is that the sun began to shine and we were close to the school.

  
“Violet.” I heard and looked down to AJ and then at Tenn and sighed as I wiped my eyes again with the sleeve of my shirt and looked at the school. I saw Ruby, Aasim, and Willy outside the gates as we came up they ran to us and hugged us.

  
“Where’s Clementine?” Ruby asked. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so much.

  
“She…. She’s gone.” AJ says and I felt eyes on me. I hated it, they were pitting me.

  
“She…. She didn’t deserve to go out like she did.” I said and I walked into the school courtyard and saw everything she planned for the raiders that night. I shook my head and went to the bell tower and just stayed up there. It was around dinner time that ruby started calling for people. I just wanted to stay up here and look at our stars.

  
“Violet?” I heard and looked down to AJ and sighed gently as I climbed down the tower. Once I opened the door he ran up and hugged me. I felt my shirt getting wet and I got to his level and hugged him back tightly.

  
“I miss her.” He says.

  
“I miss her too.” I tell him. It took a while but we both headed to the table and I sat down then he sat next to me.

  
“Violet.” I heard Tenn say and I looked at him. He had sadness written all over his face.

  
“I’m so sorry.” He says and I sigh.

  
“Next time one of us tells you to do something…. Just do it.” I said and he nods a bit. We all eat our food and then head to bed.

 

-Two months Later-

  
I was fishing with AJ for a bit and smiled as he got excited when he caught one, I looked over to see Tenn also trying and he missed a few times so AJ helped him out. I stopped being mad at Tenn, I was so mad for so long but I can’t do that to him, Clementine saved him, she did that of her own choice. I started to blame myself for letting her though, I should have stayed to get Tenn not her but… but when she yelled at me to go, I just… I thought she’d make it too.

  
“Look Violet.” I heard and looked at AJ as he speared yet another fish and I smiled.

  
“Great job you two, Omar is gonna be happy.” I said and they nodded. I grabbed the spears from both of them and headed into the shack and put them away. I looked to the side and saw the carving of the heart I made for Minnie with our initials scratched out. AJ told me he had done it the last time he was out here with Rosie, and I didn’t get mad at him.

  
“Violet you ok?” I heard and turned to see Clementine.

  
“I…. I know you’re not real.” I said to myself.

  
“I know, but you like talking to me when something wrong.” She says and I rub my eyes.

  
“I should have died that night not you.” I cried.

  
“You should be here to take care of AJ, he misses you so god damn much.” I said and looked at her. I know she didn’t have her hat the last time I saw her but god I can’t see her without that thing.

  
“I know… but I’m glad I saved Tenn, he’s just a kid.”

  
“You’re a kid too.”

  
“I’m older than him though, he’s only twelve… have you stopped being angry at him?” She asked and I nodded.

  
“I…. I wish you were here.” I cried a bit.

  
“I know, but we can see each other one day…. Just don’t go do anything stupid or die to early, I wouldn’t like that.” She said and I chuckled and looked up to see her gone.

  
“Fuck.” I mumbled as I left the shack and saw AJ looking out to the side of the shack. I walk out and turn to see something walking in the woods. It was Clementine.

  
“Do we…. Do we shoot her?” He asked me and I looked at him then to her.

  
“What uh… what did she tell you?” I asked.

  
“That she didn’t want to be a walker…. But what if she’s still in there.” He says.

  
“Let’s just leave her alone ok?” I asked and he nods then picks up a rock and throws it away from us and I watch as Clementine follows the sound.

  
“Let’s go home.” I said and he nods as we head back to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any violetine story suggestions are welcomed if I want to write it.


End file.
